


Ode to a Dream

by miringuistics



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miringuistics/pseuds/miringuistics
Summary: 钢铁侠拒绝给蜘蛛侠一个拥抱。





	Ode to a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然只是篇黄文，但还是有复3剧透，建议观影结束后食用。  
> 剧情接我脑中的复4，有无关紧要的616私货和惊队形象脑补，以及一点点大概无关紧要的无限手套漫画相关。

\- 1

泰坦星浑浊燥热，让彼得想起一些棕黄色调的西部电影。  
他偶尔会在夜深人静时胡思乱想，想电影里孤胆英雄的故事，想为拯救他人牺牲，其实有点酷。  
现在他挂在斯塔克先生身上，意识到他还太年轻，还有太多事要做，还远远没有活够。他想到梅姨、奈德、在俄勒冈的丽兹、才和他要好起来的米歇尔。他想了很多，又好像什么都没来得及想。他不想消失。和秃鹫在万米高空战斗，他没犹豫，保护纽约总要承担点风险；站在会飞的甜甜圈上回望地球，他没打颤，帮助斯塔克先生拯救世界从来不是易事。记不起名字的外星人在眼前化为灰烬……他开始害怕。他感觉不太舒服。他感觉斯塔克先生僵直的身体在微微颤抖，呼吸几不可闻，像是害怕太用力吐气，彼得会消散得更快。于是彼得不再颤抖哀求，他最后看了一眼斯塔克先生，看他被痛苦浸染的表情，和因包含过多复杂情感而显得空洞的眼神。  
对不起，托尼。真的很抱歉。  
斯塔克先生会留下来，找到取得胜利的方法，可他却帮不上他了。他会留下来，独自面对所有人的离去，而这痛苦中也有自己带来的一份。他才刚刚得到他的肯定、成为复仇者，刚刚能口头上逗弄他两句、与他并肩作战。他才刚刚能……紧紧靠在他怀里。他感觉不到自己的躯干了。他无能为力。  
对不起。

 

\- 0.5

托尼跌坐在地，耳中嗡鸣不断。  
“还没到哀悼的时候，地球人。”星云毫无情绪起伏的声音从泰坦废墟中传来。  
托尼抬手抹掉泪痕，却突然动作一停，手上尘土仿佛毒蝎尾巴，蜇得他心口生疼。  
不……还不是哀悼的时候。托尼握紧拳头，站了起来。他还有工作要做。

 

0

“你的飞船没摔成碎片吧，蓝精灵？”

 

1

彼得贴在复仇者总部的外墙上，试图帮助丹弗斯女士——惊奇队长，他的新队友——修补房间的窗户。她正举着一大块玻璃飘浮在他身后，斯塔克先生为她做的红色腰带在风中猎猎作响。  
“谢谢你，彼得，下回冲出去前我一定记得先打开窗户。”  
“或者让斯塔克先生将窗户做得更智能些，不不不，希望我听起来不像是在嫌弃斯塔克先生的作品，复仇者总部的设计十分完美，但我们的工作总是需要争分夺秒——还有，不客气，其实我第一句就打算说这个的，我是说，不客气，这是我的荣幸，您救了我们的命。”  
“好主意。不过我更愿意将这当成团队协作的结果，”卡罗尔笑着安上最后一块玻璃，将穿睡衣的男孩捎上屋顶，“金色的术士，蓝色的外星人小姐，复仇者们，一个响指，以及你的斯塔克先生。”  
“我、我的——”  
“有件事我十分好奇，小蜘蛛，”卡罗尔打断彼得口中一连串难以听辨的字句，问道，“托尼不允许你喊他‘托尼’吗？”  
“不、没有，我想斯塔克先生、托尼、斯塔克先生并不介意这个，作为队友我想我们已经足够亲近，我以为我们已经足够亲近——”  
“等等，‘以为’？”  
彼得懊恼地抱住脑袋，早就升入大学的男孩像个刚失恋的高中生，语气十足委屈地说：“可他甚至拒绝给我一个拥抱。”

 

2

托尼·斯塔克突然不愿与人亲密接触了吗？钢铁侠本人会告诉你：这完全是无中生有。友好的邻家蜘蛛侠也这么认为，毕竟托尼照常拥抱哈皮、小辣椒、战争机器、百岁大兵（两个）、巫师国王外星人等等等等，可他就是拒绝给彼得一个拥抱，穿着盔甲也不行，穿着盔甲！  
瞧，他正挨个拥抱走进宴会厅的复仇者们呢。  
彼得也走过去。托尼视线落在他身上，随后伸手拍了拍他胳膊。全在意料之中。  
“嗨，小子。怎么还背着书包，从来没被邀请去过派对吗？”  
彼得勉强扯了扯嘴角，“对不起斯塔克先生，我想早点赶回学校。”边说边挥手和厅里的队友们打招呼。  
托尼脸色转冷，但语气还算温和，“从这里飞到波士顿半小时都不用，更何况我们的好队长卡罗尔速度比盔甲都快，让她——”  
“对不起斯塔克先生，我就是……不想去。我不想去。”  
托尼表情瞬间变得有点吓人。彼得心里的小鼓咚咚作响，但依然不认为自己有什么错。一次派对而已，至于吗。  
“别再让我听到你说‘对不起’，”托尼声音紧绷绷的，“‘我不想去’、‘我不想走’、‘我不想离开’、‘我不想死’，哪句都不行。”话音未落便转身离开，再没多看彼得一眼。  
哦……噢。彼得脑袋上仿佛亮起十个小灯泡。

 

3

那晚彼得玩得很开心，复仇者们永远擅长让派对充满乐趣。虽然他一晚上都没跟斯塔克先生说上话，但派对结束后Mark LXII还是准时出现将他送回宿舍。他一路贴在它背后，到的比原定的巴士还早。盔甲准备返程前，托尼好像才终于和它连上线，远程叮嘱彼得注意保暖好好上课。  
“这么关心我，怎么连个拥抱都不愿意给我。”彼得小声嘟囔。  
“什么？”面罩里传来托尼略显失真的声音。  
彼得想起派对上丹弗斯女士的建议：“有效的沟通是和平共处的前提，不要错失任何交流的机会，彼得。不客气，我永远乐于帮助一只蜘蛛。”  
“你都不愿意亲近我！”彼得决定抓住机会，冲上前抱住冰冷的金属，打算和斯塔克先生好好谈谈无限战争的遗留问题。不过在那之前，他似乎即将面对一个更棘手的问题——臂弯里的盔甲正在微微颤动。  
不会吧……  
托尼突然从战衣中现身，推开彼得，捂着腰腹靠在窗台上。天知道他怎么想起来久违地钻进非纳米装甲的。可怜的蜘蛛侠，旧日噩梦重现。  
彼得没允许自己愣在原地太久，他一把拉过托尼，将感受到的所有震颤尽数收进怀里。斯塔克先生身上是上流社会的味道，人近在咫尺，闻起来却遥不可及。  
过了一会儿，托尼平复下来，双手轻轻在彼得背上拍了拍。  
“泰坦之前，能让我半夜惊醒的东西很多，虫洞算一个。泰坦之后……”  
托尼看着彼得，目光却仿佛正穿过他，看着许多别的什么彼得不愿让他看到的东西。于是彼得遮住他双眼。托尼偏了偏头，在一片黑暗中指指彼得的手，像是在说“小子你最好知道自己在做什么”。彼得掌心被睫毛挠得发痒，差一点就要缩回手了，但斯塔克先生还没拍开他，他要赌一把。  
“托尼，不要自责，不要推开我，也不要总是想着保护我。”  
他收回手，一鼓作气接着说。  
“我就在这儿，哪儿也不去，你伸手就能碰到我，你……看着我。”  
托尼眼里燃烧着泰坦的火光，暗红色烟尘在瞳孔中翻滚，然后出现彼得。年轻人的轮廓清晰鲜活，像把淬火的刀，温暖而炙热，能劈开任何阴霾。  
托尼闭上眼，一切归于平静。  
泰坦消失殆尽。

 

4

或许是因为托尼闭了太久的眼，给了彼得太多时间放任脑中奇思妙想，才让年轻人有了再进一步的冲动。托尼·斯塔克从不怀疑自己会是别人的梦中情人，可这“别人”从不包括彼得。当年轻人温热的呼吸越来越近、轻轻打到他脸颊时，他吓得立刻睁开了眼。接着余光瞄到彼得的裤裆。  
行吧。  
几分钟前不是还在上演感人戏码？年轻人真是充满活力。托尼眯起眼睛反思往昔所作所为，试图弄清自己这是造了什么孽。  
彼得手忙脚乱地捂住裤裆，后退半步跌坐在床，脑内小马达飞速转动，像是随时有可能过热冒烟，“不不不托尼请听我解释事情不是它看起来的那样！”  
“看起来的那样？你看起来想要立刻把老二塞到我嘴里。”托尼也走到床边坐下，觉得自己没有将白眼翻上天去，完全是出于照顾孩子情绪的考量。  
“喔喔喔——”彼得红着脸捂住托尼的嘴，如此一来鼓囊囊的一包又重新暴露在年长者面前。他连忙屈起双腿，有些心虚地抬眼望向托尼，像是在等待什么审判结果。  
一对上那双眼睛，托尼什么过分的话都说不出口了，过了半天才挤出一句：“我像你这么大的时候，可比你中用多了。”说完伸手就要去脱年轻人的裤子。  
托尼的想法很简单，遇到问题、直面问题、解决问题，逃避只会带来更大的问题。  
这可苦了彼得。  
他一边试图阻止托尼碰到自己裤子，一边又要努力不让不争气的小兄弟越涨越大，同时还要控制手上力度，以免伤到托尼。还好今天托尼看起来仁慈大度且心情愉快，没纠缠多久便放过了彼得——暂时放过。还没等彼得缓上一口气，托尼就已经跪到地上，二话不说挤进彼得腿间，隔着裤子咬住年轻人急需纾解的欲望。  
可怜的蜘蛛侠，一晚上就像在坐云霄飞车。可恶的蜘蛛感应，居然会在危急关头哑火。彼得感觉全身上下都在背叛自己，脑中还有一操场的小人在放烟花。他外裤已被托尼褪至膝盖，**被他含在嘴里，双脚像是踩在棉花糖上。  
天啊，天啊，极坐标笛卡尔坐标圆柱坐标抛物柱面坐标……跪姿令西装紧绷在托尼身上，完美的发型被彼得揉乱……相量复阻抗三相瞬时功率拉普拉斯逆变换……托尼胡子上沾着彼得的前液，过长的睫毛总在舔弄囊袋时搔到柱身……共价键金属键离子键范德华力氢键……托尼断断续续问完一句：“你们超级人类什么都这么超常吗？”……染色质纺锤体赤道板着丝粒极微管动粒微管……  
到最后彼得只剩下一个念头：钢铁侠在舔我的老二。  
彼得帕克过载了。

 

5

托尼从Mark LXII身上变出一盒安全套时，彼得看起来简直困惑的要命。  
“有备无——我是说，安全性行为。别告诉我这个也要我教你。”  
彼得连忙摇头，然后在托尼准备进行安全套101讲座前伸手抢过一片套上自己的**。  
“这个我会。”年轻人语气真诚。  
“很好。”托尼倍感欣慰，盯着彼得看了一会儿，摇摇头走进卫生间准备自己，留下彼得和盔甲面面相觑。斯塔克先生今天怎么这么好说话？噢……好吧，彼得这才想起，刚才小托尼离兴奋还差得远。很快他又意识到另外一件——不对——两件事。  
一、他和托尼还没接吻。  
二、他居然在亲到托尼前先得到了一次口活。  
彼得帕克，皇后区的骄傲。  
第一件事从来不会是什么问题，托尼比彼得想象中的还要擅长接吻。彼得舔舐托尼下唇，与他湿热唇舌交缠，托尼则不停用舌尖搔弄彼得上颚，引得年轻人无法自抑地发出甜腻鼻音。感谢十分钟前的口活，彼得的兴奋阈值升高了，他可以承受这个，没问题的。  
托尼只脱了西裤，领带甚至都还打着，边亲边让彼得躺倒，然后自己跨坐上去。  
彼得忙支起身子，“我以为您会指导我怎么把您弄舒服。”  
托尼不置可否，“上一次和处男上床，我还在上大学。”  
“那……”  
“那你自己探索吧。”  
托尼翻身躺到床上，不动了。  
彼得眨了眨眼，问：“我能叫您斯塔克先生吗？”  
“随你，别叫‘爸爸’就行。”  
“我能——”  
“天啊，现在的年轻人在床上都这么多问题吗？”  
彼得挠了挠鼻子，不好意思地笑了。他尊敬、景仰、爱慕的斯塔克先生，眼下正挑着眉毛躺在自己身下，昂贵衬衫上全是皱褶，明亮的眼睛里……全是彼得。皇后区的骄傲抽了抽鼻子，俯下身吻住心上人，学着成人小视频的样子，小心翼翼地进入托尼。  
任托尼再有心理准备，也还是当即倒吸一口凉气。这他妈是做爱还是谋杀？赶紧抬手停住彼得的动作，忍住想要刻薄几句的冲动。不能在这种时候打击孩子的自信心……好心的年长者想。  
“体谅一下普通人类，睡衣小子。”  
“对不……”眼看着托尼眉头皱得更紧，彼得立即改口，“我尽量。呃，不过托尼，既然我们现在能拥抱了，你得允许我说那个，你得允许我道歉。”  
托尼静静看了他一会儿，接着面无表情地开口拒绝。彼得没再坚持，他现在有比继续这个话题更要紧的事要做。  
事实证明，彼得帕克一直是个知道自己在做什么、该做什么的优秀青年。他没用多久就让托尼也得了趣。男人眼角泛红，偶尔随着彼得的动作漏出几声急喘。近年来越发没有生动表情的托尼，正再生动不过地看着彼得，这比任何生理上的快感都更令他头晕目眩。  
彼得一度十分羡慕那些很早就在托尼身边的人，那阵子他总是在想，早生几年就好了，哪怕那意味着他会赶上更多糟心事，真的，他巴不得赶上托尼人生中所有糟心事。但现在他不那么想了，斯塔克先生在刚刚好的时间走进他的人生，他也在刚刚好的时间遇到托尼，一切都再完美不过。  
“我真的、真的非常喜欢您，斯塔克先生。”  
起先托尼装作没听见，被彼得越来越多的花样磨到受不了，才端起架子说：“听着，睡衣小子，成年人的世界里，睡一觉不等于就要付出感情，不等于就要作出承诺，更不等于我就喜欢你了。”  
彼得也是成年人，这不妨碍他发自内心想说：成年人的世界真是太**了。如果彼得有尾巴，现在它摆动的频率怕是稍微下降了点。  
或许是突然良心发现，托尼伸手敲敲反应堆，几股纳米粒子争先恐后涌出，先是汇成一小片爱心，而后又四散开，慢慢聚成蜘蛛的图案。托尼笑着看向彼得，后者将通红的耳根埋进他肩窝，没过多久就泄了出来。  
彼得帕克，还是玩不过花花公子。

 

6

“托尼，睡着了吗？”  
“收声。”  
“对不——啊我闭嘴了，真的闭嘴了。”  
托尼翻了个白眼，又在被窝里翻了个身，胡子被枕头压得乱糟糟的，一根手指都懒得动。彼得心中有个蜜罐，被托尼懒散放松的样子填得满满的，他忍不住伸手理了理男人的小胡子，但下一秒就被拍到一边。  
剑桥市阴冷潮湿，可彼得想起一些温暖浪漫的爱情电影。

 

完


End file.
